Nowadays, a plurality of systems exist to attach goggles to a helmet. They aim to provide an easy and secure mounting of the goggles to the helmet while remaining easily removable. Such systems allow a rapid adjustment and placement of the goggles when worn by a user. However, once one side is detached, the goggles hang on the side of the helmet which is not that comfortable for the user and also exposes the goggles to it different possible objects.
Different systems exist to attach goggles to a helmet, such as the attachment system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,072,331 where it has been proposed to provide a pivotal attachment of the goggles to the helmet allowing the goggles to rotate to various positions on the outside surface of the helmet. While such a system comprises structural elements to prevent the detachment of the goggles from the helmet, it does not prevent the goggles from sliding over the outside surface of the helmet and becoming difficult to reach.
Furthermore, conventional helmet goggle attachment systems are designed in such a way that the strap of the goggles on only one side is easily disconnectable, while the strap on the other side is pivoted to the helmet and remains connected. In fact, many of these systems are made such that the removable side of the goggles' strap is attached to the helmet by means of mating sections of Velcro® hook and loop fasteners. Such an attachment system can be easily defeated after a daily use especially in bad weather conditions or dirty environment.